Bugs Bunny
Character Synopsis Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character and the iconic mascot of Warner Brothers and the primary protagonist throughout much of the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated short films. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies from 5-A to High 4-C Verse: Looney Tunes Name: Bugs Bunny Gender: Male Age: In his 70s Classification: Bunny Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaled to Tweety and Daffy, who can instantly return after being erased), Flight, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Data Manipulation (As seen here), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5. The grim rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication (As seen here), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction), Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling), Resurrection, Elasticity, Resistance to Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, and Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings), Can put out hellfire from Devil Daffy, Magic (As shown here), Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Dimensional Travel (Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history) and Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote, should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Preparation (As shown here), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Telepathy, Illusion Creation with the Mirror, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (with Magic Hat), Invisibility (with invisibility potion), Supernatural Luck (As seen here), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can erase living beings with a giant pencil), Creation (with art supplies and magic), Technological Manipulation (here), Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleepand put himself with pills at 3:02), Attack Reflection (As shown here), Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Transformation (with Hyde juice) Destructive Ability: Varies from Large Planet Level (Should scale to his durability) to Large Star Level (Should scale to Yosemite Sam, who's fight with Marvin caused this) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Varies from Large Planet Class to Large Star Class Durability: Varies from Large Planet Level (Can take this) to Large Star Level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with tools and weapons. Unknown with abilities, as he can travel across planes of existence Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Anything he wants with hammerspace Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Lightning Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Magma Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Text Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Ressurection Users Category:Elastic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Cloth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionist Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters